Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a straddle-type vehicle.
Discussion of the Background
Japanese Patent No. 4059996 discloses a motorcycle in which a front wheel supporting arm that axially supports the axle of a front wheel and a brake bracket are swingable independently of each other.